Candidate for Angel
by The Holy Beergut
Summary: set before evangelion, what if the angels have personal lives?
1. Angel School not for the faint of heart

Disclaimer: Me Own 2 bucks in cold hard cash. Me no own Eva, big bad men in black suits own Eva  
  
Basic introduction  
  
Adam: (Male) 1st angel, the most popular guy in school, a A student and student council president.  
  
Lilith: (female) 2nd angel The most popular gal in school, Adam's girlfriend and president of the Drama club.  
  
Sachiel: (male) 3rd angel Adam's best friend, Funny and full of surprises, Vice president of student council.  
  
Shamsel: (female) 4th angel Highly active and sweet, Zeruel's girlfriend and the student council secretary.  
  
Ramiel: (male) 5th angel Loner, tends to be aggressive and unpredictable.  
  
Gaghiel: (male) 6th angel Hyperactive, Sandalphon's rival and member of the swimming club.  
  
Israfel: (male) 7th angel the school's bisexual freak, often refered to as 'it'. Popular and talkative.  
  
Sandalphon: (female) 8th angel Member of the swimming club and Gaghiel's rival.  
  
Material: (Male) 9th angel the school nerd, sneaky and smart. President of the library club and school newspaper editor.  
  
Sahaqiel: (female) 10th angel Suffers mood swings, unstable and won't hesitate to blow you up.  
  
Ireul: (female) 11th angel only person who is able to understand and be friends with Sahaqiel. President of the computer club.  
  
Leliel: (female) 12th angel Lilith's best friend, Weird but nice overall.  
  
Bardiel: (male) 13th angel School jerk, pervert and total A-hole. President of the health club.  
  
Zeruel: (male) 14th angel Big but friendly, Shamsel's boyfriend and member of the track and field team.  
  
Arael: (male) 15th angel Adam's other best friend, the school's psychic and president of the astronomy club. Philosophical.  
  
Armisael: (female) 16th angel fastest person in school, member of the track and field team and a tomboy.  
  
Tabris A.K.A Kaoru: (male) 17th angel Often shunned due to his human-like appearance. Mysteries and quiet.  
  
Let's start this story shall we?  
  
Sachiel: Adam over here!  
  
Adam: (Runs over to his best friend Sachiel together with Arael and Shamsel.) Hey guys!  
  
Sachiel: I heard you top the school again, good job! Sooner or later you gonna be the one to cause the 2nd impact just like your father caused the first.  
  
Adam: Come on guys you're embarrassing me...  
  
Shamsel: You don't have to be modest! Zeruel's doing pretty badly, looks like I'm gonna have to tutor him again.  
  
Adam: How'd you guys do?  
  
Sachiel: Ah you know (holds up report card) B's are the norm for me.  
  
Arael: Straight A's though not as good as yours.  
  
Shamsel: Me too!  
  
Sachiel: Damn I feel left out.  
  
Adam: Cheer up Sac, Grades don't matter in our friendship.  
  
Shamsel: Which reminds me there's a certain rumor about you, something about you breaking up with Lilith. Any truth in that?  
  
Adam: NO! Of course not, where'd you guys hear that from?  
  
Sachiel: We have our sources.  
  
Arael: (Stares at adam.)  
  
Adam: Stop that.  
  
Arael: (Corny voice) I am looking..in your mind, I see...things.  
  
Sachiel: What? What?  
  
Arael: So....many....things....so complicated.  
  
Adam: Hey stop reading my mind you asshole.  
  
Arael: So..painful...so..oh wait my bad! I was looking at the rock behind you.  
  
Adam: You %@$$!!! (starts chasing Arael)  
  
Arael: Hallelujah!!!! ( runs away)  
  
Shamsel: Sometimes I don't know who's crazier...  
  
Sachiel: Don't stress yourself out, I tried and believe me it's impossible. You should just take it that there're both nuts and leave it at that.....  
  
Shamsel: I Guess you're right.  
  
( Meanwhile, Lilith is discussing the upcoming Drama festival with her friends, Leliel, Israfel and Armisael)  
  
Lilith: Okay, as you all know there is a drama festival coming soon, unless someone's got a better idea I say we do a play like we always do.  
  
Israfel: How abou......  
  
Lilith: Fine then! It's settled, now does anyone have any suggestions on good plays?  
  
Leliel: Romeo and Juliet?  
  
Lilith: Been there, done that.  
  
Armisael: Hamlet?  
  
Lilith: Too dark.  
  
Armisael: (rolling eyes) Yeah, too dark for a bunch of students training to destroy the world someday.  
  
Israfel: Sleeping beauty?  
  
Lilith: (thinks for a while) That's not too bad, so it's settled! Sleeping beauty, Auditions on Wednesday after school, meeting over.  
  
(About to leave when someone walks into the room.)  
  
Israfel: ( Stunned) I HAVE SEEN THE LIGHT!!!  
  
Adam: Hey calm down man it's just me, ( walks over to Lilith and gives her a light kiss on the cheek.) How's it going?  
  
Lilith: Okay I guess, we're doing sleeping beauty, Auditions on Wednesday, BE THERE OR YOU'RE DEAD.  
  
Adam: *sweatdrops* Sure Lit, anything for you.  
  
(Israfel, Leliel and Armisael make whipping actions and noises.)  
  
Adam: (Glares) Anyway, Lilith I got top again! Come on let's go and celebrate!  
  
Lilith: (Shakes head) Sorry Adam, I need to introduce myself to the first year drama members. (Kisses Adam) maybe next time, kay?  
  
Adam: Sure, anything for you. (Lilith leaves)  
  
Leliel: You know Adam, you maybe student council president and all that but you really turn to jello in front of Lilith.  
  
Adam: Hey! What's wrong with treating my girlfriend good?  
  
Israfel: oh nothing. (rolls eyes.) I'm going to have to ask Lilith where she got her ball and chains.  
  
Adam: DIE!! (Chases after Israfel.)  
  
Leliel: Sometimes I don't know who's crazier.  
  
Armisael: Don't stress yourself out, I tried and believe me it's impossible, I just take it they're both nuts and leave it at that.  
  
Leliel: I guess you're right. (thinks) For some reason I feel like someone else had this conversation before.  
  
Armisael: No big surprise if it's true.  
  
Israfel: GODDAMNIT COME BACK HERE WITH MY PANTS YOU BASTARD!  
  
Armisael: No surprise at all.  
  
TBC  
  
Author's note: So what you guys think? Please review! 


	2. Homework and Romance

Disclaimer: if I owned eva, I wouldn't be sitting in front of my computer typing this stuff.  
  
Author's notes: Probably going to introduce some of my own characters  
  
Place: canteen  
  
Gaghiel: *chomp* *swallow* *chomp* *Swallow * *Chomp* *swallow*.  
  
Sachiel: *sweatdrop* Words of advice Gag, eat slower.  
  
Shamsel: I agree.  
  
Gaghiel: Too... Much... time. *Swallow*  
  
Arael: Could you at least chew?  
  
Gaghiel: *swallow* *Swallow*  
  
Sachiel: I swear your appetite's gonna be the death of you someday.  
  
Shamsel: And we don't mean only chocking.  
  
Gaghiel: Don't.....*chomp*....be...*chew*....silly. *swallow*  
  
Arael: Hey you actually chewed!  
  
Gaghiel: (glares)  
  
Adam: (walks up and sits next to them) Hey guys.  
  
Arael: whoa! You look like somebody who was forced to do something for his girlfriend.  
  
Adam: Stop reading my mind already!  
  
Arael: I didn't even need to, I've known you long enough to guess what happened, if I really were reading your mind I would have said Lilith forced you to audition on Wednesday after school.  
  
Adam: *death stares*  
  
Arael: (realizes) Errr....did I just say that?  
  
Adam: Just for that, you're coming with me to the audition.  
  
Sachiel: Good luck.  
  
Adam: You too smartass.  
  
Sachiel: What did I do?  
  
Adam: Nothing but you're my friend.  
  
Sachiel: So?  
  
Adam: Friends must help each other.  
  
Sachiel: Why?  
  
Adam: Because I'll break your arms if you don't.  
  
Sachiel: Oh....that makes sense.  
  
Gaghiel: what's the play?  
  
Adam: Sleeping Beauty.  
  
Shamsel: Count me in too!  
  
Gaghiel: Sounds interesting, maybe I'll come too.  
  
Sachiel: The only part you'll get is the bed the beauty lies on.  
  
Arael: That's true.  
  
Gaghiel: ....you're insulting the person who could swallow you whole and S- L-O-W-L-Y digest you and that person is in front of you. ( Cracks knuckles (if any) )  
  
Sachiel: Hey I guess we did.  
  
Arael: .........  
  
Sachiel: .........  
  
Gaghiel: .........  
  
Arael: HALLELUJAH!!!!! ( Dashes out of the canteen.)  
  
Sachiel: PRAISE THEE LORD!!! (Follows Arael.)  
  
Gaghiel: GOD'S HAND SHALL PUNISH THOU!!! (Runs after them.)  
  
Adam: This looks like something out of Jaws and a bad cult movie.  
  
Shamsel: Can't blame them though, sitting for ten hours watching some guy talking about Jehovah's witnesses ain't exactly educational.  
  
Adam: They're lucky, I had to listen for 13 and a half hours to a asshole talking about a guy name Moses whose stick can divide water, in the end I got bored and ripped his arms off.  
  
Shamsel: Ouch.  
  
Adam: You got that right.  
  
Shamsel: Not to change the subject, have you done your history essay?  
  
Adam: What es....AH HOLY FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(The canteen goes silent.)  
  
Shamsel: I'll take that as a 'no and I wasn't planning to until you reminded me.'  
  
Adam: What am I going to do? (Thinks) Shamsel give me yours!  
  
Shamsel: No!  
  
Adam: I'll break your arms off!  
  
Shamsel: Your threats don't work on me.  
  
Adam: Please?  
  
Shamsel: NO!  
  
Adam: I'll tell you my DARKEST secret.  
  
Shamsel: You already told me in exchange for my science report, you keep porn magazines under your bed.  
  
Adam: DOH!  
  
Shamsel: Why don't you go to the library and do it?  
  
Adam: Maybe, (walks away but turns back) I'll give you 10 bucks.  
  
Shamsel: NO!  
  
Adam: Bitch......(walks away.)  
  
Shamsel: He can be such a baby sometimes. (looks at watch) Hmm I promise Zeruel I'd come and see him practice. (Walks off)  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Adam: Hi could you tell me where are the books on the scarlet war?  
  
Material: No.  
  
Adam: Why?  
  
Material: This week's 'self-help' week so we can't help anyone.  
  
Adam: Tell me or my SFOD (Shiny Fist Of Doom) goes up your ass.  
  
Material: Third shelf on the left.  
  
Adam: Thank you.  
  
Material: You do realize I'm going to publish this on the school paper?  
  
Adam: So?  
  
Material: "Top student assaults editor." Nice front headline wouldn't you think?  
  
Adam: You can't do that.  
  
Material: What makes you think so?  
  
Adam: Because I can do this. (Stretch his hands out and gently holding one of his legs before twisting it hard, very hard.)  
  
*Crack!*  
  
Adam: Now what's the headline going to be?  
  
Material: " Bomb found in school locker."  
  
Adam: That's better. (walks to the shelf)  
  
Material: My....leg.... (hobbles to sick bay)  
  
Adam: Here it is, (picks up book) The Scarlet lett..Hey! I asked for the scarlet war not this Shakespeare crap! That Jackass tricked me! (a book flies by and hits him in the head.) AH HOL....hey it's the book! (picks up book.)  
  
???: I'm sorry that slipped out of my hand.  
  
Adam: How the hell can a book sli....(turns around and sees a very very very very VERY pretty girl (okay pretty for angel standards)I'll leave it to your imagination ) Oh it's really no problem at all.  
  
???: Thanks and I'm so..oh wow! Are you Adam?  
  
Adam: Yeah.  
  
???: The president of the student council and top student and whose father caused the first impact?!  
  
Adam: (blushes) I guess so. (But since he's so shiny you can't see it.)  
  
???: Oh wow I can't believe I'm meeting you! (Reaches out hand) I'm Inferis.i just transferred here. (If you have watched 'event horizon' (or know Latin) you should recognized her name as 'Hell' in Latin, I just watched the movie and thought it was great! But that's just her name and it doesn't mean anything about her personality, I just thought the name was cool.)  
  
Adam: (Shakes her hand) Please to meet you, err are there any other books on that? (points to the scarlet war history book.)  
  
Inferis: I think this is the last one.  
  
Adam: Oh....damn!  
  
Inferis: But if you don't mind I can share it with you.  
  
Adam: Really?  
  
Inferis: sure!  
  
Adam: Thanks! You didn't do your history essay too?  
  
Inferis: *sweatdrop*Yeah I just got here and I'm still a bit disorganized, and this place's pretty huge.  
  
Adam: If you want I can give you a tour after we're done with this work.  
  
Inferis: Wow could you?  
  
Adam: Sure.  
  
Inferis: Thanks I appreciate it!  
  
Adam: But let's get this done or the teacher's gonna go medieval on our ass.  
  
Inferis: (giggling) You're right, you got a really good sense of humor you know, I like that in a guy.  
  
Adam: (blushing, this time it's evident.) whatever.How about we get started?  
  
Inferis: Okay let's sit there. (Sit down on one of the sofa chairs with Adam and they start doing it. (I mean the report you dirty perverted readers.) With Adam's face turning redder by the minute.)  
  
Inferis: Do you have a girlfriend?  
  
TBC  
  
Author's note: Left you with a cliffhanger didn't I? What will Adam say? Find out in the next chapter! 


End file.
